This invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, in particular, to a printer as a specific example of the electronic apparatus.
As an electronic apparatus, description will hereinafter be made of a stand-alone printer (independently operable as a printer) associated with a POS (point-of-sale) terminal and used stand-alone and a built-in printer built in a POS terminal. As will readily be understood, however, this invention is also applicable to any printer for use with various apparatuses other than the POS terminal and to various electronic apparatuses other than the printer.
Each of the stand-alone printer and the built-in printer for a POS terminal is a small-sized printer for performing printing on a roll paper.
A printer of the type has a simple structure and is advantageous in order to achieve a small size, a low cost, and easy maintenance. Therefore, the printer of the type is used, for example, with a POS terminal which issues a receipt.
A receipt printer for performing printing on a receipt paper is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2001-310512 and JP-A-2001-121764.
The receipt printer comprises a lower frame loaded with a roll paper and an upper frame covering the lower frame and performs printing on a paper surface while the roll paper is fed out. The receipt printer has a hinge structure allowing the upper frame to openably cover the lower frame.